It has been known to measure glucose concentrations in living tissue using electric fields. In particular, it has been found that the dielectric properties of the tissue vary with glucose concentration. Corresponding devices rely on the application of electrodes to the human body, which gives rise to various boundary problems, such as a dependence of the results on current skin condition.